


Around Winter

by love_tore_me_apart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Nurse!Lisa, Transgender!Dean, Winter Games, athlete!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_tore_me_apart/pseuds/love_tore_me_apart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Lisa have met for their first time in winter, at a not so nice circumstance. However, other winters will come, and they have a chance of making things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of work written for the tumblr user faerynfics for the SPN Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange. I sincerely hope you are enjoying it :)

There is always a first time in the hospital at the Winter Games. And it was an attendence reserved to only special doctors and nurses, with Lisa being one of those nurses.

 

-Lisa! Come here now! -one of the doctors called, a tall and bald white man, with a long white coat.

 

She rushed to meet him. After all, Doctor Jones was her _boss._ She looked at the patient with tenderness. It was a blond, young woman, probably around her age. Her pale face had a callus on her forehead, which was growing purple. The woman was asleep, probably from the accident that she had.

 

–Well, this... person is a figure skating competitor. She hit full head in the ice after missing the landing of a jump. Patch it up.

 

 _It? But she is a woman..._ Lisa thought, but without questioning, started patching her up. She applied gauze to the wound on her head and then proceeded into looking at the rest of her body for other wounds. Apparently, she had twisted her leg, but the other doctors and nurses already took care of that. The nurse than decided to let her rest for a moment, due to the fall she had suffered.

 

Lisa then decided to read her file. She opened the paper and let her chocolate eyes roam through the data.

 

_Dean Winchester_

 

_Age: 30_

 

_Blood type: A+_

 

_Type of accident: Slipped after a sequence of jumps and hit the head + twisted the right leg_

 

_To be watched: Yes_

 

For one second, Lisa had the tempting thought of waking the lady up and asking her the reason why there was written "male" when she was a woman. She looked at her, sleeping soundly, recieving A+ blood on her blue veins. She looked so peaceful, like she was merely sleeping at her house, not in a hospital bed after an accident. It was a pretty sight, she had to admit.  _Well, I had never been straight, so what?_ Lisa gave a chuckle, putting the file down on the table, where a simple lamp was.

 

Lisa was about to get a white chair in the back of the room when the patient started to move, proving that she was gaining consciousness again. Instead, she stood by the side of the woman and waited for her to wake up.

 

She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, probably confused about where she was. She frowned and Lisa could only assume that she was having a headache. Some pity ran through the nurse's veins, but she let it die once she realised the patient was trying to speak something.

 

–W...whe...where I am? –she mumbled, with a lot of effort.

 

-You are the hospital, miss...

 

-Call me Deanna. -she cutted. -Don't let the file nor the doctors fool you, I'm a woman.

 

Lisa immediatly understood what she said and nodded.

 

-No problems, Deanna. -Lisa replied with a smile.

 

A small smile came across Deanna's face too, and it widened a bit when she caught herself staring at Lisa's face.

 

-Don't take me wrong, but you are the prettiest nurse in this hospital.

 

Lisa felt herself blush. Deanna was the pretty woman there, with her golden waivy hair, her shiny green eyes and her face pale as the moon. Lisa, on the other hand, was the just-above-avarege person, with tan skin like caramel, chocolate like eyes and long, black hair.

 

-You are the pretty one here, Deanna.

 

Deanna smiled, this time more widely, like true happiness.

 

-You're pretty and you don't let the files fool you. I believe I'm in love.

 

The two women laughed, letting their teeth show. The sound of Deanna's laughter was lower than Lisa had expected, but she found it no less pretty. _Stop it, Lisa._

 

-Well, that was funny. -Deanna commented after the laughter, letting her smile drop a little bit. -Well, even if you're not interested in girls like me, would you like to grab a coffee with me, after all this healing crap is done?

 

Lisa was a little bit surprised. Yes, she was bisexual, but she has never dated a woman before. Curiosity flew over her skin, and she wondered what would be the differences between a guy partner and a girl partner. Many times she heard from her lesbian friend Charlie that girls were amazing, more gentle and sweeter with other women. _Stop thinking about relationships.,_ she scolded herself. _You're not even sure this woman likes other women, and it's just coffee after all._

 

-Y... yes I would! -Lisa said that a little louder than she expected.

 

Deanna gave another chuckle, then made a motion for her to come over. Lisa followed the motion until she was closer than before, bent over her. Lisa blushed again, this time harder than before. _What's going on with you, Lisa? Stop blushing!_ However, the nearness that was between her and that beautiful woman was making it hard.

 

-Write down your numer on a piece of paper and give it to me. -Deanna whispered on her ear.

 

Lisa did not realised when Deanna leaned on her ear, therefore the blush that came on her face was undeniable. Yet, this time, she used all the strengh she had inside her to stop it. The nurse searched the pocket of her jeans and found a small notebook. She took it off, ripped a random page out of it and went to the other side of the bed, where a blue pen was in Deanna's hands. Without questioning where dit it come from, she took it and wrote her number.

 

–Here you go. –Lisa gave the paper to Deanna, who took it in her hand, smiling.

 

–I hope the next time we see each other, we aren't like this. –Deanna confessed

 

–Yeah, I hope so too. –Lisa replied, walking to the door and closing it while looking at a smiling Deanna.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that the next time they met, they indeed weren't in the same situation as before. The coffee, however, became more than that. It marked the start of a friendship, which both Lisa and Deanna treasured. The two girls would meet up with other people or alone everytime they could. Hanging out at each other's places, drinking a beer with Deanna's friends, watching tv series with Lisa's friends. Anytime that was possible, the two of them would meet.

 

During this time, Lisa learned about Deanna's story and preferences. She grew up with her father and younger brother Sam, moving around almost every six months due to the need of looking for better jobs. After all, Mary, her mother and the person that made the most money in their house, had been poisoned by a old enemy of the family Azazel and died.

 

The questions about her body and her own gender started when she was seven, but neither her father nor her brother had the instructions to tell her anything. During this moving around, she became friends with another transgender lady, who answered a lot of questions she had about herself and this whole new world. The coming out happened when she was fourteen, and both John and Sam had been very supporting of her. Despite the majority of the school students discriminating her, both men always had her back, even if they were a little uninformed about transgender people in general.

 

"I don't mind calling you my daughter, because that's what you are, right? I mean, the thing that matters is what you are today, isn't it?" was one of the first times John positioned himself about his daughter's gender, and it had been quite moving for her to listen to.

 

Since then, John gave all the support she needed with school (especially sports, in which both of them shared a passion) and told not to let anyone be an ass to her. At every opportunity in winter, the two men would take her to a frozen lake or an actual ring, so Deanna could skate all over it, smiling widely between the attemps at jumping and spinning. Even if the oldest needed a little support from Sam, the three Winchesters would giggle, even if just for a little while.

When Deanna turned eighteen, she decided that she wanted to go back to the house where she grew up. Reluctantly, John agreed, taking his daughter and Sam back to Kansas. The main reason she did that was for the new and free skating school that opened there, but she also wanted more stability, get a job, live in the same place for a change. From there, over 10 years of actually skating with teachers took her to her to her first Olympic Games.

 

Like a writer would dug deep into google for resources, Lisa dug deep into Deanna, looking for more food to feed the growing love she felt for her. As the months passed, their friendship grew together with Lisa's romantic thoughts about her. The attemps at telling the woman about her feelings only grew in numbers, but at the nick of time, the nurse could not find the courage to tell such a thing. It felt like her body was cheating, making her wait for something she was unaware of.

 

And it was the arrival of a winter day.

 

Snow falling gently on the streets, no wind cutting off their lips and all types of stores taking a lot of customers inside, in attempt of getting the most money out of after Christmas unsold products. The start of January was, however, different for the two women. At the back of Deanna's house, Lisa and her friend were the stars of the messiest snowball fight in Kansas. Balls that were not a _thing_ like a ball, throws at anywhere but the target and laughters that almost hurt their bellies were the co-stars that made that day near perfect.

 

Lisa was trying her best to form a decent ball to throw at Deanna, but the other one always got snow on her hand, shmashed quickly and threw at her friend. Even if the target was not hit, it was always at a rate of around 3:1 that the athlete gathered the snow and attacked.

 

–I'm gonna get you! -Lisa shouted.

 

–You have to improve a lot, Lisa! -Deanna laughed at her, which only made Lisa more anxious to shove the snowball at her beautiful face.

 

And it happened like a miracle. The ball hit Deanna's nose and this action made her trip and fall with her butt in the snow. Lisa, not being able to believe her own eyes, stood there, shocked.

 

–How could you?! -Deanna shouted, just as surprised as Lisa.

 

It _was_ real. Realizing such a thing, Lisa threw her arms into the air and shouted due to her victory.

 

–Now _who_ needs a lot of improvement? -Lisa mocked Deanna, who showed her tounge to the other woman. 

 

-Just come her and help me. -Deanna asked, rolling her green eyes.

 

Lisa did what was asked and walked to Deanna. She handed her hands and the other woman took then to stand up. They were now standing face to face, looking at each other eyes. The blonde had a little bit of snow in her face, which the brunette wipped off gently. It felt like the right thing to do, since the other woman was not doing anything about it. 

 

–Thanks. –Deanna whispered.

 

There was now silence between them. The two women looked each other into the eye, green and brown staring at the other's color for a time none of them could tell for certain. After a little while, Deanna placed her left hand in Lisa's left shoulder, touching the other woman softly. The nurse wondered where could this action go, what could the other woman would do to her.

 

Deanna decided to move her hand to Lisa's face, gently caressing it. Licking her pink, probably frozen lips, the athlete slowly closed her green eyes and leaned a bit, in a motion for a kiss. With only a few seconds of bravery, the nurse leaned as well and let both of their lips touch for a couple of seconds.

 

It was what Lisa was expecting, but the sensation felt different. Due to the short length, there weren't a trillion butterflies or the oving touches she imagined on her daydreaming. It was almost chaste, like two people barely aware of what kissing was. A first kiss tht truly lived up to the name, because like all things, it should start on the first point. And perhaps that was what made that moment so sweet and special.

 

Lisa touched foreheads with Deanna, both of their eyes still closed, merely enjoying the presence of one another. They did not thought about telling no one, about relationships, about what others might think. There was only the two of them, warming their hearts with love. And, of course, a million possibilities to the future.


End file.
